Im So Sick of it All, Take Me Away to the Skies
by Sara Cook 343
Summary: Storm Hawks, Aerrow Love Story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Hold On

**I'm so Sick of It All, Take Me Away to the Skies**

Name: Clara Artemisia

Age: 17 (Aerrow and everyone else is like 18 . . . I know their 14 but I'm changing the ages)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Dark Green. They Turn Black At Times

Body: Small and Weak

Appearance: Beautiful but Sickly.

Occupation: Princess of Atmos

Terra: Royal

Weapons: Crystals

Crystals: 2 rings; middle finger is a Shield Crystal on the right hand. The wedding finger is a Fire Crystal on the left hand. And an amulet around the neck and it's a Medical Crystal.

Family: The King and Queen of Atmos, Ethan Prince of Atmos.

Likes: Crystals, Flying, Tropica and Wallops.

Hates: Jerks, Scary people, Cyclonians, Raptors and being in Royalty

Personality: A total sweetheart, a little shy, seems very sick.

Suffers from: White's Disease (A disease worse than Leukemia but is almost like it in many ways) and Hemophilia

**Chapter I: Hold On! **

There was a crack of thunder and the sky lighted up with lighting. The wind and the rain was hitting the side of the carrier and I was standing there clutching my amulet that was around my neck. "I know we shouldn't have flied today princess." the pilot complained. He turned his head and looked at my calm but emotionless expression.

"Jonas!" I shouted over the thunder. "Just drive the carrier!" He turned around and started to drive the carrier. The window started to fog up and Jonas kept whipping the window. I looked out the window and saw nothing until I saw a mountain and we were head straight for it. "**JONAS LOOK OUT!**" I screamed. He saw the mountain and tried to turn . . . but he was too late. The side of the carrier hit the mountain and everyone in the carrier was sent flying. I was sent into the side of the carrier and as I was flying I activated my crystal ring which was a shield crystal. It made a force field around me before I hit the glass. I cracked the glass a little and I saw Jonas was on the floor passed out. I felt the carrier going down so I got up and ran over to the stirring wheel. I didn't know how to fly a carrier. So I just grabbed it and pulled up. The carrier slightly pulled up and the ground came into view. The carrier crashed into the ground and I was lunged backwards. The glass of the carrier shattered and I saw Jonas fall out the window. I clutched my amulet hard as my head hit the ground and I was out cold.

**Storm Hawks POV **

"Oh yeah! Tropica Here We Come!" Finn screamed and started jumping up and down. He left the base and ran into the other room. He then ran back in all dressed like he was ready to go surfing. Piper was looking at the maps and shook her head.

"Finn we're in the Tundras its way out of the way." Piper explained and pointed to the map. Aerrow was behind Piper looking at the map himself. Radar jumped on Aerrow's back and looked at Finn with disgrace.

He sighed, "Sorry Finn we can't go there. It's really is out of the way." He explained and then walked up behind Stork.

"Aww come on guys." Finn ran up to Junko. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Junko's neck. "Come on buddy, what do you say?"

"Well I don't know . . ." Junko was having a hard time choosing like usual.

"What?! I can just see it now. The surfing, the hot babes, the-."

"The sun that has Ultra Violet Rays that give you skin cancer and you can die." Stork said in his normal The-World-Is-Going-To-End tone. He cut off Finn and Finn frowned. He got off Junko and walked over to Stork.

"Do you always have to think so negative?" Finn asked in a sigh and Stork turned around to look at Finn.

"It's the way I think . . ." Stork looked away and continued to drive. "You should know that."

Finn sighed and then something caught his eye in the distance. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to see if it was real. He looked over there again it was there. What he saw was a crashed carrier. Then Aerrow looked in the same direction and saw the same thing. He was taken back from it and then saw the carrier.

"Dude crashed carrier." Finn said.

"Really?" Piper ran up to the window to see. "Whoa."

It was bugging Aerrow really bad to see what it was and what happen. "Finn, and Junko come with me, we're going to go see who survived the crash." Aerrow order but then looked at Radarr and Radarr was smiling. "Sorry buddy, you got to stay here, I don't wan anything bad to happen to you. And I swear I'll let you drive the skimmer when I get back." Aerrow smiled and then took Radarr off his back and placed him on the ground. Radar was disappointed but he was still glad he got to drive the skimmer when Aerrow got back.

"But Aerrow-." Piper started to protest but Aerrow cut her off.

"There's a crashed carrier down there. Think about the people we might save. Come on Piper were going to be fine and we'll get that crystal you want after." Aerrow explained. He turned to Piper and smiled. She sighed and looked at the table. On the table was a cell phone like thing and on the front had the royal symbol. She knew there was a messenger crystal inside of it and it was sent from the royal family so she stared at it, wondering, what the royal family needed from them.

They got to the hanger Aerrow, Finn and Junko on there skimmers and flew out. "Junko you go searched the crashed carrier for any survivors and things we might need for the Condor or for any of the survivors. Finn and I will check the perimeter to see if anyone wondered off anywhere." Aerrow informed Junko and Finn.

"Do we have to pick up the dead people?" Finn asked and had this disgusted look. "I don't like dead people." Finn then shook from the chills going up his spine when he though about beat up, bleeding dead people.

Aerrow laughed and then landed on the Terra where the crashed carrier was. As they got off their skimmers they saw how bad the crash was and Finn shook again in anguish. The crash was so bad that it looked that no one could survive that one crash. "Christ." Was all Finn could say while looking up at the huge carrier all demolished and destroyed.

"Okay you guys know the drill, right?" Aerrow informed everyone, even though in his heart he knew that there was a not so good chance of a survivor. He just looked up and the crashed carrier. He then heard Junko activate his knuckle busters, punch a huge hole in the side of the carrier and jump inside. "Come on Finn." Aerrow looked away from the carrier and started walking in the opposite direction of the carrier.

"Aww man, I can just tell there's going to be a lot of dead people." Finn complained and whined. Finn followed behind Aerrow, they looked under all the rubble of the crash for anyone. Finn stood up from searching and cracked his back. "Dude, we've been at thing for hours don't you think . . ." As Finn was talking he was looking around the area when something green, that was glowing, out yonder. "Dude! **Dude! DUDE!!**" Finn screamed pointing in the area of the glowing green light.

"What? What is it Finn." Aerrow got up from the ground and walked towards Finn. Aerrow saw the scared expression on Finn's faces and raised and eyebrow. He saw where Finn was pointing at but saw nothing. "Finn what are you pointing at?"

Finn's chin dropped and his expression got a little madder. "Did you not see that?!" He yelled at Aerrow. Aerrow shook his head 'no I saw it'. Aerrow was also holding in a laugh because Finn right now sounds like a crazy man. Finn raised and eyebrow and frowned. "You didn't see, did you?" Finn asked while Aerrow bit his lip holding in the laughter and shook his head 'no'. Finn saw how bad Aerrow was dieing just to laugh at him so Finn sighed, "Just let it out why don't you!" Finn crossed his arms over his chest and looked away while Aerrow bursted out laughing hysterically that he literally fell to the ground. Finn just stood there staring at Aerrow till Aerrow stopped laughing.

"Finn I'm so sorry but that has to be the funniest thing you have ever done or said!" Aerrow whipped the tears that were produced during laughing but after that was said he started laughing again. Chaotically . . . it was even worse than before.

"You know what Aerrow. I'm not crazy okay and I know what I saw and I saw a green glowing light! Okay!?" Finn sounded annoyed and even madder than before.

Aerrow then whipped his second pair of tears and got a grip. "Okay Finn where was the glowing light?" Aerrow asked and then Finn pointed in the direction of the mysterious glowing green light. "Okay let's go!" Aerrow started walking in the direction Finn pointed to which was just a pile of rubble from the crash.

"WHAT!" Finn screamed and then followed behind Aerrow, even though he didn't. "We can't do that. It might be a zombie ready to eat our brains out!" Finn started acting like a zombie. Aerrow looked over his shoulder, stopped walking and looked at Finn.

"Finn we'll be fine." Aerrow smiled a sideways smile. "And seriously, you're starting to sound like Stork a little there Finn." Aerrow chuckled and looked away from Finn. He started walking toward the pile of rubble and Finn stopped in his own tracks and looked at Aerrow with a shocked expression.

"Low, man. That was so low." Finn then caught up will Aerrow and walked by his side. Aerrow laughed but as they got to the tall pile of rubble they saw nothing. Aerrow then looked at Finn with a disagreeing look and shook his head to side to side slowly. Finn looked at Aerrow, pouted and started whining. "Dude I swear I saw . . . OH-MY-GOD A HAND!!!!!!" Finn screamed. Out the corner of his eyes when he was whining to Aerrow he saw something glittery. He then looked and saw a hand of a person with a ring on their middle finger. Aerrow was so confused he turned around and saw the hand. He jumped a bit because he didn't see it when he came here but just then he heard a female groan and the hand moved. "IT'S A ZOMBIE COMING TO EAT OUR BRAINS OUT! RUN!!" Finn whispered really high-pitch like and kind of screamed at the same time.

Aerrow by then was on the other side of the rubble, he then saw the long blond hair and the white as ghost skin and he thought for sure she was dead . . . but she just groaned. He then kneeled down next to the girl and pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he felt his face getting hot. This girl was absolutely beautiful! "WHOA!" Was all Aerrow could get out of his mouth at the time. He was amazed at the fact of how beautiful she was and also that she had no scratch on her what so ever. That crash had to put a couple scars into her but none. There were absolutely no cuts, blood, scars anywhere on her small body.

"What is she," Finn came up behind Aerrow and then saw he face. "Holy Crap!" Finn too thought this girl was absolutely stunning.

They both stared at her face for about a minute when Aerrow felt her pulse and picked her up in his arms. "We should bring her to the Condor. Her pulse is racing and that's really not that good." Aerrow and Finn then looked at each other and nodded. They ran for there skimmers and then caught up with Junko at the crashed carrier.

"Hey guys all I could really find is there 2 brief-cases and this small suitcase." Junko jumped out of the crashed carrier and saw that Aerrow had a girl with him. "Hey, is that a survivor?" Junko looked at her complexion and bit his lip. Her skin looked so white he thought she was on the verge of dieing. "Is she alright?" Junko asked them. Finn shook his head no and Aerrow spoke up.

"Junko she's not doing that well so we need to get to the Condor as fast as possible to treat her." Aerrow revved his bike and so did Finn. Junko threw Finn the 2 brief-case for him to carry and he jumped on his skimmer. They then flew to the Condor, wishing that this girl will make. As Aerrow flew with her in front of him he could feel her heart beat getting faster and faster, so he speed up so he could just maybe save this mysterious, gorgeous girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Heather, Heather Bringer

**Chapter II: Heather, Heather Bringer **

_I don't understand . . . What's going on? . . . People . . . What? . . ._ My eyes fluttered open slowly and found myself in a room I did not recognize. I sat up slowly, but even slowly I felt like passing out. "Where am I?" I said to myself and then remember slightly being saved by people . . . I couldn't tell who or what they were but the first thing that popped into my head said they might be Cyclonians. I got up from bed and thought to myself what I'm going to do. _If their Cyclonians I have no choice in saying I'm the Princess of Atmos, they already know who I am. But if their not Cyclonians . . . I'll think of a name . . . they can't know I'm a Princess. No Way! _I walked slowly towards the door and the door opened. _They didn't bother locking the door . . . weird . . . so their definitely not Cyclonians . . . unless they left it unlocked for a reason. _I looked around the hallway; the ship was a bit beat up and old but not like it was going to fall apart. I blinked and took a right and found myself wandering around the old carrier till I heard voices filling the hallway.

"We don't know who she is . . . there's no information on her at all." One of them talked. He was a man about 19 or 18. He seemed to be the leader by the way he was talking.

"Yeah but we do know one thing." This one sounded maybe a little younger and a lot cockier.

"We do." This one sounded a lot older and his voice was deep, maybe a little shy too.

"Yeah she's totally hot!" The cocky one said and I rolled my eyes.

"Finn can you not think of how hot she is and focus on the real problem." This one was a girl sounded smart and sophisticated.

_Finn . . . I'll remember that_. I giggled and covered my mouth so I wouldn't make a lot of noise. But I guess that really didn't work since in a couple of moments later I had a monkey thing standing right next to me, looking straight up at me with utter confusion. I uncovered my mouth, faced it and bent down. "Well hi there little guy. Well aren't you the sweetest thing." My hand went towards it to smell and it smelt my hand. He didn't think I was alarming or evil so he put his head in my hand. I started petting him behind the ears and under the chin till:

"His name is Radarr." I heard a voice and I looked up. I saw a young man with red spiky hair and bright green eyes. His warm smile was all I needed to know that I wasn't held captive under cyclonians and I was actually saved by a Sky Night Squadron. I looked back to the ground and sighed blissfully. I looked back to Radarr and held out an opening hand for Radarr to take hold and crawl to my shoulders. He gladly took that open hand and crawled to my shoulder as I stood up slowly, so I wouldn't get light headed and pass out on the spot. When I was standing up straight, I closed my eyes because even though I stood up slowly, blood was still rushing to my head like hastening waves on a stormy coast. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked straight into the young mans gleaming emerald eyes and smiled gently. The smile was an act to hide the horrible pain in my head of blood rushing and it was being bought. "And my name is Aerrow." The young man finished and introduced him self in a complete confidence and intelligent manner.

I brought my hands to my heart, afraid that my crystal would glow from my head pounding with this much accumulation of blood running to head, so covering it was the best I could think of. "And I presume you are the Captain of this Carrier?" I asked keeping my politeness at a high.

Aerrow smiled in bliss, "Yeah I am. You're good at guessing." He took a step back and with an open arm wanted to lead me in the room the others were in. "Why don't you have a seat. I really don't think you should be walking around after that crash you were just in."

I smiled luminously and took his arm. He gently led me into the room, which turned out to be the main control room of the Carrier. There were 4 other people on the main floor, after the stairs Aerrow and I walked down. One of them was the girl talking before. She was leaning on a round table with her hands, which was in the center of the room, looking down at a map. She had hair as blue as night and I could see her orange eyes that matched the orange head band in her hair. Her skin was also remarkable to me. Her chocolate smooth skin made me envious for which it was so smooth and beautiful and got me thinking how she could keep it so shiny and flawless on this ship. Another one was leaning on a railing near the stairs I walked down with Aerrow. He had pale blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. He had skin some what like Aerrow's and had a cocky grin plastered on his face so I presumed that he was Finn. Another was leaning on the steering wheel of the carrier. They had green skin and black spiky hair and I knew they were a Merb by just a glance. The last one was in the shadows of the controls and I really couldn't tell who or what they were, but I could see the tallness and big ness so I suggested to myself they were the strong man of this whole deal.

"Here take a seat." Aerrow suggested politely. He let go of my arm and gently sat me down on the seat.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Captain." Then all of a sudden I felt the chair being pushed into the table a bit and I looked over my shoulder and saw a . . . "AHH!" I screamed. They man from the shadows came out and gently pushed me chair in and he was a Wallop. "A WALLOP!" The wallop jumped and took a step back. He was scared that I screamed. I screamed again in excitement and turned in my chair to look at him. Everyone in the room freaked out over my screaming and was just wondering why I was acting so strangely. I just shrugged it off and continued to freak out. ".God! It's a real Wallop! I've never met a real wallop in my life but I read about then all the time!" I stood up quickly and ran in front on him. "I've always wanted to meet one too!" I started walking around him in circles looking at every aspect. The look on his face was priceless because I was freaking out over the mere sight of him and he was afraid. I stopped walking around him after two circles and stopped in front of him. I tilted my head to the side. "You're a little smaller than I expect, but you're still a real wallop." I stuck out a hand to shake. I giggled. "Nice to meet you." I smiled.

The wallop blinked because of my over-reacting of seeing him and he relaxed and took my hand gently to shake. "Nice to meet you too." He said gently and calmly. His voice was sweet and shy and I enjoyed the sound of it. The wallop had pale teal hair and fog grey eyes that were filled of sweetness and friendliness. We shook hands but then he suggested I sit down again and I sat down quickly at that moment I'd do anything that wallop said because I was so mesmerized because I finally met a wallop.

The blonde one which I thought was Finn pushed off the railing near the stair and walked over to the girl. "See," Finn nudged the girl, "I told ya' She's hot!" he said in a harsh whisper but I still heard it.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked up from the map to me and smiled. She walked over to me and stuck out a hand. "Hi I'm Piper."

I kindly took it. Still happy that I met a wallop and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you." I smiled and then she started pointing to everyone else.

"The wallop you just meet would be Junko; he's our heavy ballistics expert." I smiled brighter and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he sat down next to me in a chair. "That one," She pointed to the Merb, "Would be Stork. He's the pilot of the ship." And I looked at Stork and smiled. "You already met Aerrow, our Captain." I looked back at Piper and then to Aerrow and shook my head while glowing because I was so happy. "And that would be Finn." Her voice changed from happy to annoyance. "Our Sharpshooter." She rolled her eyes as she watched Finn raise an eyebrow at me and smirked.

I giggled at the fact that Finn was hitting on me from afar and shrugged it, _**I don't even know him and he's hitting on me**_. I thought and giggled. I felt Piper walk away and walk over to where Aerrow was standing; whose arms were crossed over his chest and Radarr was his shoulder.

"So what's your name?" Junko asked politely.

"Uh," Right then my happiness snapped. _**Damn it! I can't tell them my real name or they're going to bring me home! And I don't want to go home! They seem like nice people, but people that don't want to get in trouble with my brother and my father! God I have to think of a name! QUICK! **_I thought and bit my lip thinking real hard of a name. Then I hit me. "Heather, Heather Bringer." I smiled.

"WAIT!" Piper screamed and then I thought that she knew I was lying and knew I was the princess. I swallowed quietly as I waited for her to continue. "You mean your Heather Bringer! Third Cousin to the King of Atmos! Your father is the president of the Alcohol consumption in Atmos! YOU'RE ROYALTY!?"

My soul sighed and I laughed nervously. "Yup that's me."

"Explains the Royal Symbol on your carrier." Aerrow acknowledged.

"Explains a lot of things." Piper added as she leaned on her hands over the table.

"Really, Heh, Heh." I laughed even more nervously and bit my lip harder. My head now felt like it was swimming, maybe it was because I was so nervous that they were going to find me out or maybe because that I was in a carrier crash and I hit my head. I quickly brought my hand up to cover my Medical Crystal, because I felt it glowing against my chest.

Aerrow noticed my weird behavior and raised an eyebrow. "Heather, are you okay?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess I hit my head hard in that crash." I said and felt the blood rushing to my head. My face felt hot and I brought my other hand to my head.

"Piper." I heard Aerrow order Piper. His voice changed from sweet to demanding in a second. Before I knew it, Piper said in my ear that she was going to bring me back to the room I was in before. I felt like I was going to black out so I just nodded and stood up as Piper grabbed my arms and helped me up. But even standing up as slowly as possible still made my blood rush faster and I blacked. I fell on Piper's shoulder and she held me up from falling anymore.

"Guys!" Piper yelled as the weight of me got heavier for her to handle and she began to fall to her knees because of the weight.

"Junko bring her to Piper's room! She needs to lay down, now!" Aerrow ordered. "Piper you go with him and stay with her till she wakes up. Finn and I will bring her bags to your room!" With that everyone nodded. Junko scooped me up in his arms and brought me to my room, with Piper following suit. Aerrow and Finn grabbed the suit cases that they found in the carrier to my room. Junko laid me on the bed and covered me with the blanket, the boys stood there for a while but then left and Piper waited for me to come to.

* * *

The bright blue sky was illuminating in my eyes as I laid there on the concrete ground that was holding me down with royal shackles of my father. The clouds were a perfect white and the sun was warm against my skin. Oh, how my soul burned with love and compassion to be in the endless sky. _**Why can't I go! I want to go!**_ I thought while screaming but with no sound of misery and despair. The sky was where I longed to be. The wind in my hair, the sights to see, everything I ever dreamed of was the sky. I watched skimmers fly in the perfect sky of the world and a tear left my eye. _**I want to fly, I want to fly. I want to be with them.**_ I watched them disappear in the downy clouds that I longed to fly through. _**No come back! I beg you! Come back!**_

My eyes opened and I found myself in the room that I woke up in before, but this time I saw Piper working at a desk. I moaned as I tried to lean on my arm to get up but my head was taking to much control and yelling at me to stay down. Piper looked away from what she was doing and to the struggling me. She got up from her chair, "You should lie down." She said while coming up to me and gently pushed me back down so I was lying back down. "You took such a beating you can't function right." Piper sat down in a chair that was placed beside the bed side.

I looked up at her and moaned again, "What happen?" I asked in a harsh whisper. I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to my head which just pulsated and my sight went white. The light of the room was making my head worse than it already was and I could feel the heat of my Medical Crystal working so hard to get rid of this headache that was growing worse.

"You blacked out on top me and Junko carried you back to my room." Piper laughed softly.

Once I heard Piper say that, I recalled blacking out as Piper stood me up to bring me back here because I didn't look so good; I was embarrassed. ".God, I'm so sorry." I moaned and covered my eyes with my arm while hiding my blush at the same time.

"No it's okay." Piper laughed. But then I heard her get up from the chair and walk back over to the desk. I lift my arm away a bit and looked at Piper whose back was to me. The shadow of my arm was enough darkness so the light of the room wouldn't bother my head anymore. "Oh, the boys brought down the bags that they found in your carrier." Piper said, back still facing me. I looked away from her back and to the door, which beside it was my small suitcase and my 2 brief cases that were mine. I sighed in joy, knowing that once Piper left I could get rid of this headache because of the contents in one of those brief cases.

"Oh, thank god! I'm so happy they found them! I don't know how I would of ever _survived_ without them!" I said in joy and giggled. I expected something from Piper but she stayed quiet. "Um, Piper, are you okay?" I asked looking at her back once again. Her silence and stillness was scaring me.

I heard Piper sigh and she then turned around quickly. She had a straight and stern face. "I know who you are! You are not Heather Bringer. You are the _**Princess of Atmos, Clara Artemisia**_."


End file.
